ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
J.R. Ewing
John Ross Ewing, Jr., J.R. Ewing, was the main villain and character on the hit American television series [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dallas_(TV_series)/ Dallas]. J.R. was a wealthy, greedy, and amoral oil baron who constantly planned schemes to benefit himself. Ewing is also the owner and president of Ewing Oil, Westar Oil, OIL TV, JRE Enterprises and the WNWA. History Ewing was the first child born to John Ross "Jock" Ewing, Sr. and Eleanor "Ellie" Southworth. He attended the University of Texas, earning a degree in business administration. Following college, he served in the Vietnam War. Following his discharge he began work at his father's company, Ewing Oil, eventually rising to the position of President. He eventually took over control of rival Weststar Oil as well and now controls both companies. Despite a long and illustrious business career, Ewing is a late comer to the world of professional wrestling. He made his wrestling debut in the WNWA in 1997 winning the WNWA National Heavyweight Championship shortly after his debut. Ewing never lost the title but vacated it in March 2000. In the summer of 1997, Ewing black mailed then WNWA President Earl Nixon and took over the WNWA himself. He later sold it to Pennsylvania hotelier John Larson. In 2006 Ewing again became interested in the wrestling business. He set up a Pay Per View Dixie Pool Hall Brawl match between Captain Redneck and the Nigerian attorney Daniel O. Agbor. Ewing and Agbor had entered into a business deal concerning Nigerian oil fields and Agbor had mistakenly insulted Ewing, causing Ewing to make the match between Agbor and Captain Redneck. The success of the PPV caused Ewing to seek out a television deal for the struggling WNWA. Ewing was able to secure a deal with Rural TV but one viewing of the WNWA Legends Reunion PPV caused them to back out of the contract. Ewing then started his own network, OIL TV and began airing 'WNWA Wrestling' on the network. The network features shows about and hosted by WNWA wrestlers and airs Dallas reruns. In the Fall of 2006, Ewing went to Nigeria to secure more oil fields and left the WNWA in the hands of vice president Bob Osborne. Ewing returned to his position at Season's Beatings and fired Osborne. He is now concentrating on running the WNWA and has set up a WNWA World Heavyweight Championship tournament to crown the new champion after Captain Redneck's victory over Thunderlips was vacated by Judge William J. Jennings. Ewing has also been embroiled in a mini-feud with Prince Charming, who sued the WNWA and fATAS after the latter severely injured him in a match. Ewing had Charming committed to Oak Ridge Sanitarium near Fort Worth, TX on March 13, 2007. Charming escaped the sanitarium with the assistance of an unknown partner a few weeks later. In May 2007, Ewing brought family friend Sheriff Fenton Washburn in to act as security at major WNWA events. Personal Life and views *Ewing is divorced from Sue Ellen Shepard Ewing and Callie Harper. He has one son with each woman. *Ewing is a womanizer of the highest degree. *Ewing's favorite drink is a "Bourbon and Branch." *Ewing has had a lifelong feud with Cliff Barnes, son of Willard "Digger" Barnes- co-founder of Ewing Oil. Trivia *Ewing uses the "Theme from Dallas" as his entrance music. *Ewing always wears a high dollar suit and a cowboy hat. *Ewing graduated from the University of Texas and is a veteran of the Vietnam War. Title History *One time WNWA National Heavyweight Champion Moveset *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''South Fork Plunge'' (Piledriver) :*Knee drop :*Knee to the groin *'Regular moves' :*Punch :*Kick to the ass :*Shove in swimming pool Images Ewing Ewing Ewing Ewing Ewing Ewing